Certain mechanical drive systems have rotatable shafts that are selectively locked and unlocked (i.e. prevented from rotating or permitted to rotate) as defined by an operating control system. Some existing drive shaft systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.